


Вечеринка

by AngelinaGrinova



Category: Actor RPF, James Gunn - Fandom, Michael Rooker - Fandom
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Daily Routine, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Mysticism, Show Business, Slow Burn, Soul Selling, UST, producer - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaGrinova/pseuds/AngelinaGrinova
Summary: Он выбрал легкий путь продав душу дьяволу и не мог себе представить насколько сложно будет контактировать столько лет с ним. Ну и в один момент резко осознать, что в какой-то момент все изменилось. Особенно чувства Майкла к его персональному демону.
Relationships: Michael Rooker/James Gunn
Kudos: 1





	Вечеринка

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам показалось, что работа выглядит куском вырванным из контекста то вам точно не показалось. В черновиках есть почеркушки на целый макси и плюс огромная неуверенность в себе и своем таланте.  
> Автор артов - https://vk.com/greymorality  
> ЕЕ тамблер - https://burrowingdweller.tumblr.com/

— Ну, как тебе мой наряд? — спросил у Джеймса Майкл. — Не кажется слишком простым?

Джеймс окинул своего подопечного пронзительным взглядом и улыбнулся. Рукер определенно выглядел совершенно нелепо и в то же время обворожительно. Природа наградила его отличным телом и странной фантазией. Мужчина был облачён в традиционное одеяние викингов и держал в руках топор. И лицо, и руки — неестественно белого цвета, с черными полосками около глаз, изо рта стекала дорожка искусственной крови. Линзы придавали глазам мутный цвет, будто уже начали разлагаться.

— Как тебе сказать, мой милый друг, — для простого смертного сойдёт, но я не совру, если скажу, что зомби-викинги точно выглядят не так. Да и пахнешь ты получше, если, конечно, не забываешь помыться. А так — вполне себе прилично.

Кажется, Майклу не понравилась часть о мытье, и он вспомнил кое-что неприятное.

— Эй! Я только что принимал душ, перед гримом. Может, ты перестанешь припоминать мне тот случай, когда мне пришлось прыгнуть в мусорный бак — я, в конце концов, спасался бегством от кровожаднейшой псины! Не виноват я в том, что ты переместил меня к себе домой прямо из этого бака. И переместил уже в самый момент опасности, хотя _кое-кто_ говорил мне что в его обязанности входит _предотвращать_ всякое дерьмо в моей жизни. — Майкл нахмурился: он до сих пор не мог выкинуть тот случай из головы. Джеймс вроде и успел стать его другом, но внутри он оставался тем же демоном, которому наплевать на всякие проблемы жалких смертных и даже тот контракт, связывавший их двоих на двадцать пять лет; несмотря на договор, он не может полностью влиять на решения Джеймса и его поступки. А так хотелось увидеть в нем частичку человека, узнать, кем он был раньше. Ему не хотелось злиться на друга, однако обиды и недосказанности копились, превращаясь в огромный снежный ком неудовлетворения и непонимания. Как же все сложно.

Рукер вздохнул и, не глядя на Ганна, поспешил уйти из комнаты. Подальше от греха.

«Вот же баран кучерявый. Я ведь даже ничего обидного не сказал», — подумал Джеймс и в следующий миг переместился на порог дома Майкла. Через какую-то минуту Рукер вышел и, чуть не разбив себе лоб, столкнулся с Джеймсом.

— Да чтоб тебя черти драли, будь ты неладен! И так настроение испортил, так ещё и… — Не успев договорить свою гневную тираду, он, подняв глаз, увидел настоящую форму Ганна. Красная кожа, небольшие рожки (которые на самом деле могли быть и больше, но Джеймс счёл их непрактичными), глаза, горевшие как два уголька, и эта странная набедренная повязка, которая по прихоти её хозяина могла и не прикрывать полностью его достоинства.

Настроение начало подниматься. День пообещал быть занимательным. Они ещё не успели пожаловать на вечеринку, а Рукеру уже хотелось сбежать оттуда: лишь бы Джеймс не натворил там чего, он это дело любит.

— О, ты не беспокойся, черти меня драли, а потом и я их… Правда, я-то больше драл, как же без этого. — Ганн улыбнулся и приблизился к актёру. — Может, всё-таки оказать тебе услугу и снова снять проклятие? Уж больно ты вредный, не настроил ли тебя кто против моей персоны?

— Что? Нет, погоди, ты опять меня сбиваешь… всем этим. — Майкл немного растерялся: ему хватило и одного раза, на всю жизнь хватит, это уж точно. А может и нет, сложно сказать. — Ты мне лучше скажи — зачем все это? Тебя же сейчас все увидят. И сделай что-то с этой тряпкой между твоих ног, она… э-э-э-э-э-э… меня раздражает.

— Кажется, ты перепутал слова, ведь хотел сказать «возбуждает», не так ли? И, вообще-то, это мой костюм на вечеринку, не будь таким упрямым — дай побыть собой хоть денёк, ведь это мой праздник, имею право. Когда я ещё смогу показать себя во всей красе?

— Да с какого это твой праздник-то? Это люди должны переодеваться в нечисть и прятаться от нее, а не наоборот. И прекрати уже своё обольщение, больше я на него не клюну. Не припоминаю, чтобы подписывал контракт с демоном, в чьи обязанности входило бы приставать ко мне при каждой возможности.

Джеймс в ответ только улыбнулся и, решив не спорить, жестом пригласил Рукера в машину. Для него нетипично, но он хотел своим поведением поднять Майклу настроение, не разозлить его. Думал, что истинная форма заставит ностальгировать и вспоминать их первые годы. Как молодой актер привыкал к Джеймсу, словно бродячая собака, у которой неожиданно появился новый хозяин. Настороженно, иногда с опаской или страхом. Позже с интересом. Теперь с хрупким доверием, которое может легко разбиться из-за постоянной грубости и неуместности демона. Тот ведь не может сдержаться и не поддеть его чем-нибудь. Тогда Джеймсу приходится закрываться у себя в кабинете и глушить бесполезный виски, которым он и напиться нормально не может, из-за своей демонской сущности. Потом он, как обычно, вызывает Шона и жалуется ему на все подряд. На то, какие скучные люди нынче стали, какой Майкл плохой — никогда не хочет пофлиртовать взаимно, даже шутки ради, как он вечно нудит и говорит, что не нужно насылать порчу на каждого встречного, который не так посмотрел на него или Джеймса, даже если очень хочется — а ведь это его призвание.

Первые минут десять они ехали в тишине. Рукер до сих пор дулся, как дитя малое, и это совершенно не клеилось с его сегодняшним образом. Нужно решить эту проблему срочно.

— А теперь давай серьезно. Я не хотел тебя обижать и понять не могу, почему ты так обиделся, — начал Ганн. — Насчет того случая со стаей собак — я действительно сплоховал и недосмотрел. Конечно же, я виноват и мне должно быть стыдно, но ты пойми, что я уже очень давно неспособен чувствовать стыд. Могу только еще раз извиниться. Давай дружить опять, не будь обиженной бякой.

Майкл тяжело вздохнул, но все же улыбнулся.

— Да что с тебя взять-то, демон и в Африке демон. Но ты должен мне желание. И еще: прости, это действительно очень глупый повод для обид. Давай уж развлечемся, говорили, что на вечеринке будет выступать какая-то популярная группа. И про алкоголь не забывай. Когда ты мне в последний раз давал нажраться по полной?

— Наверное, когда ты решил устроить стриптиз на крыше у Джимми. Разве ты позабыл о том прекрасном вечере?

— Кхм. Предпочту его не вспоминать. Иначе моя совесть не позволит мне выйти за рамки приличия.

— Ну, тогда не обижайся, если утром будет стыдно и к тому же болеть голова — сам же сказал не вмешиваться.

Джеймс улыбнулся и, проехав дорогу на красный, решил, что теперь можно рассказать Майклу о сценарии для нового фильма, где уже прописана роль и для него. Им предстояла долгая дорога.

Когда они возвращались домой, уже светало. Майкл заснул в машине и прислонился к плечу Джеймса. Он исполнил свое желание и уничтожил все запасы спиртного, какие смог найти. Тишину рассекал громкий храп. Рукер улыбался во сне. Ганн долго на него смотрел на и в конце концов запустил руку в голову Майкла, нежно поглаживая волосы. Ему надоело вести машину, потому она давно управлялась магией. И как люди могут без неё жить?

Всю оставшуюся дорогу Майкл провел в объятиях Джеймса. Когда машина остановилась возле дома, актер еще спал. Джеймс долго думал, будить ли это заспанное чудо с волшебными кудряшками. Все-таки решился.

— Майкл, вставай. Твоя остановка. Пора просыпаться, — тихо произнёс демон. Майкл немного скривился и пробубнил что-то невнятное. Самостоятельно добраться до дома он сейчас не в состоянии.

Взмахом руки Джеймс переместил их обоих в комнату Майкла, еще одним взмахом он снял с него грим и костюм. Работа выполнена, клиент успешно доставлен и даже без травм. Лежит весь такой невинный и даже не подозревает, как грустно смотреть на него Джеймсу. Ну не хочется забирать душу у этого человека. Он заслужил лучшую жизнь и ему не следовало обращаться к демону со столь убийственной просьбой. Его душа заслуживала лучшего. Однако теперь уже ничего не изменить. Решив не тревожить сон Майкла, демон повернулся, чтобы уйти, как его схватила рука. Майкл еще не протрезвел и был чрезвычайно сонным, но все же выдавил из себя пару фраз.

— Джеймс, не уходи. Будь со мной, пожалуйста.

— Если хочешь, то сегодня я останусь.

— Ты меня не так понял. Оставайся навсегда. Тебе, наверное, так одиноко в своем доме. Останься со мной до конца, не бросай.

Джеймс остановился и, обернувшись, пронзительно посмотрел на подопечного. Медленно подошел к кровати и лег рядом, обнимая его.

— Спасибо, — сказал Майкл и, закрыв глаза, снова провалился в небытие. Кажется, этого Ганн предвидеть не мог. Он телепортировался к себе тогда, когда актер открывал глаза. Тот посмотрел на потолок: на нем виднелась алая светящаяся надпись — _**«Я не тот, кто тебе нужен»**._

__

__


End file.
